bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan:Obscuro Inferno
I was once like any other brawler. I loved to have fun,I loved to hang out with my friends,and I loved to speak with my bakugan. Then my life changed. All of my friends were gone,all fun in my body was drained,and all but one of my bakugan ceased speaking. I knew this meant one thing. I had to join Las Más Mortal Dark and be a soldier of darkness. As all these thoughts made me fear the future I walked into the meeting room to sign up...... Day 0 (Prologue): "Dark Eyes" I was terrified of the meeting room. Many brawlers wearing eerie clothing,demonic masks,scary equipment and powerful weaponry crowded the room. When they saw me they cleared a path and nobody spoke as I walked down to the seats of the founders. But what awaited me was not the founders but Chernabog Muerte with an insane look in his eye. I had no chance to speak before he said "You're in." That confusing moment lead to me being fitted for strange clothing,a mask,and I tested equipment and weapons I would use. My real name was then taken away and I became known as Viri Alpha. Strange name right? After I was clad in my new clothing and mask I walked into the meeting room with my last talking bakugan on my shoulder. The only thing I could remember now was that she was a pure Darkus Wavern. I dont remember how I met her or how long we have known eachother,neither does she. I became nervous as the eyes of Dragoon Lorde cast down apon me. "Codename:Viri Alpha.Gender:Male,Guardian Bakugan:Darkus Wavern" Dragoon said to me. I was terrified as to how he had found out about me so quickly. Dragoon Lorde jumped down from his chair that raised almost 20 feet off the ground and landed gracefully on his feet. He handed me a Bakupod like device. "Kid now that you are part of our society I must let you know of the Brawling rules of this city." He said. "This device is called a BNM. Full name: Brawl Navigation Monitor." He kept explaining as he happily helped me place the device on my wrist. "Here we brawl with data cards. Data cards are ability cards and gate cards that are activated through the projected touch screen on your BNM." He was still saying his long winded explanation as he pressed a button on my BNM. Suddenly a small screen appeared floating in the air in front of me. "This is the projected touch screen. These are the places you select data cards in the top left and bottom left of the screen. The top is gates and the bottom is abilities. The rules here are that every time a gate card is used the winner of a battle gets the gate card put into the used pile on the top right of the screen and used abilities on the bottom right." Dragoon suddenly seemed to be done with his explanation. He then patted me on the back. "We hope you have fun here." He said. That night I laid in my bed. I was in clothes specifically made for sleep. Wavern examined the room. With 9 other members staying in the room you would think it would get crowded and have bad conditions but the room is pretty fancy and large. "Viri......Are you sure..you want this?" Wavern asked me. This was the first thing she had said to me in days. "Yeah Wavern...I wont ever go back to what my life was before. Heck I dont even remember anything." I said to her